The Ring
by closetgaydar
Summary: Brittana set in early 1960s, coming to terms with how they feel about one another
1. Chapter 1

She had a quizzical look on her face, pondering about what her answer would be, 'Elvis Presley. I would totally marry Elvis.' She paused at the thought again, 'Marilyn is drop dead gorgeous,' the blonde tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair looking back at her friend, smiling slightly. Santana returned with an unfavorable look, 'I did say guys,' Brittany laughed and touched her friend on the shoulder slightly, 'What's the difference really Santana? We're not actually going to marry them.' Santana shared the glance and laughed.

'I guess you're right. We've got all the winners here in Lima.' It was Brittany's turn to give her friend an unfavorable look, 'I think they call them Lima Losers for a reason San.' Santana looked down and smiled. Brittany could have taken the bus, but she enjoyed walking with Santana. Santana hardly took the bus and Brittany knew why, but it was an unspeakable agreement that they hardly touched on. The walk was a long one, but they weren't the only one's that decided the walk was more enjoyable, when Brittany was in Santana's company she didn't feel like she had to be this miss perfect that she felt she had to be with her mother.

They both started down the dirt road to where Santana's house was located, Santana lived on an old farm, the farm had been in her family for only a couple generations but it was far away from town that hardly any one bothered the Lopez family. Brittany hadn't actually ever met Mr. Lopez, by the time they would get home from school he would be working on the land, and by the time Brittany left at night he was still working on the land.

Mrs. Lopez was completely different from what Brittany thought of her own mother, Mrs. Lopez only seemed to want what was best for Santana, whenever she was over she hardly heard anyone speak of getting married or being presentable, it had always been positive feedback about school and to enjoy life. Brittany might have envied Santana's home life but she knew what it was like in town, she knew what kind of people lived in Lima, she was related to a few of them.

Brittany's father worked at the local Pharmacy in town and was known throughout the town as Mr. Pharmacy. The business had been in the family for as long as Lima had been a town, and if the Pierce's had conceived a son, that son would have taken after Mr. Pierce. Sadly, there was only Brittany and her little sister, both had no interest in owning a Pharmacy, even if they could own one. Mrs. Pierce was an ex-debutante who made sure no one in the family ever forgot her glory days, having dragged Brittany and her sister to a few she realized it did not run in the family. Mrs. Pierce didn't particularly like Brittany's friendship with Santana, and for awhile in their youth Brittany tried not to hang around Santana, but evidently it was harder then it seemed.

Halfway down the dirt road to the Lopez farm was a bench, it was older then it looked and had been used over and over again by Brittany and Santana as a halfway point. Mr. Lopez had found it a few years ago and under Santana's suggestion had plucked it about half way between the farm and the concrete road. The walk itself was a bit tiresome but Brittany didn't like having Santana walk all that way by herself so when she wasn't going to the Lopez farm she walked her to this bench, and sometimes they'd just stop there and talk for a few minutes, a few minutes usually turned into an hour.

The girls approached the bench and put their books down, sighing. 'Sometimes I really hate that walk Santana, I really hate it.' Santana looked at her and suggested, 'You know they have a bus system in town for a reason, it's not just for my good looks.' Brittany looked over at Santana and shook her head before laughing. 'And miss your good company? I wouldn't dream of it, when i'm sixty years old and my feet are sore I can look back at them and think of all the stimulating talks we had San.'

Santana giggled, 'Stimulating?' She pondered, 'Such a high class word.' Brittany shook her head as she looked at the Lopez farm in the distance. 'I'm sorry I can't come today, but my mother really wants to show me how to cook a roast. You know, because i'm going to need to cook a roast to find myself a husband.' Santana shook her head and played with her fingers while listening to Brittany go on about her mother, 'The thing is Santana, she knows I hate it, and she knows I would never marry anyone, well any boy in this town.' Santana nodded in agreement.

'My mother's the same way sometimes, I mean no one in this crappy town interests me, well besides you, Britt-Britt.' Brittany smiled. They sat on the bench for a few more minutes, in silence. They had only been friends since the beginning of High School, Brittany was lost and Santana had known where she was going, they had the same home room and bonded all through the class. Brittany had been over to Santana's house thousands of time, she considered it her second home, but Santana hadn't been over to hers.

It was nothing personal, and it was hardly mentioned, but she had a feeling that Santana knew why. Her mother clearly wasn't a fan of Santana's and Brittany felt like her mother was sort of racist at times, she wanted to invite her over, but her mother was always around.

A car swung past them coming from the Lopez farm, Santana waved and smiled. Brittany looked over at Santana, 'Is that your dad?' Santana shook her head, 'No. Just someone he does business with occasionally.' Brittany nodded, she loved hearing about Santana and her family, and her farm. It was all so thrilling and exhilarating for Brittany.

Brittany looked up and down the road, she could almost hear her mother's annoying, shrilling voice in her ear, demanding to know where she had been and why she wasn't home exactly at four. She knew that was the downside of not taking the bus and then living in front of one of the bus stops. She had gone through it over and over again, and she had saved herself numerous times saying that she had been at the library studying. Sadly her grades and her lies weren't adding up, and the lies were getting harder to explain.

'So will we be getting any more strange drivers coming down this road Ms. Lopez?' Brittany said looking at Santana, she blushed in return. 'No, if he's going home that means my father's out on the farm and my mother's in the kitchen, so it's just me and you until you have to leave to cook that roast of yours.' Brittany shook her head, 'Don't remind me.' Brittany looked down and sighed, 'But I do have to go,' Brittany sighed heavily, she really really hated this part, she got herself off the bench and looked up and down the road before looking back at Santana who had joined her.

Brittany and Santana had never said goodbye outside like this before, they usually did it in the janitors room before leaving the school, or in Santana's room when they knew Mrs. Lopez wouldn't be around, and really it meant nothing, or that's what Santana had always insinuated, they just enjoyed kissing each other. Brittany didn't see anything wrong with it, they were best friends after all. Yet still it was something they hid, from their classmates, from their parents. Brittany always shook her head after thinking of what her mother would say, kissing another girl? And a latino at that. They had to do it, they hadn't ever said goodbye without a kiss for the past 2 years, it was something that was concreted into their relationship.

It had always been the reason why Brittany wasn't actively looking for a man, she would never tell Santana, but she genuinely loved Santana. While other girls on the bus home would talk about their future with boyfriends, and the children, Brittany envisioned a life with Santana, she knew she could never admit it out loud. Still, she knew the world around her was changing and maybe, it would change for people like her.

'So I guess this is goodbye,' Santana's eyes locked with Brittany's, both of their hearts started to race, and when Brittany placed her hand on Santana's right cheek, gently caressing it, Santana closed her eyes. Moments later Brittany's lips met Santana's smooth and soft red lips. Brittany closed her eyes as she continued to kiss Santana her left hand moved up to Santana's left cheek deepening the kiss. Knowing that she would have to end the moment soon, she slowly sucked on Santana's lower lip before ending it.

Their breathing had increased. 'Well I must say Britt, I think we should start saying Hello's, these goodbyes are just about the best thing ever.' Brittany looked into her eyes, Santana had a hold of her hand, both didn't want to leave, but knew they had too.

They went their separate ways, back to reality, but as Brittany was making her way back to her reality she turned to watch Santana walk back to hers. She stopped, she knew it might not happen today or tomorrow, but sometime she knew that she would be able to call Santana her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany could feel her mother leering at her as she made her way up the driveway to the Pierce house. She knew very well that her mother would be angry, and it wouldn't surprise her in the least if there was a male friend there for supper tonight. Her mother opened up the door, 'Well if it isn't my daughter making an appearance at 5PM, when school ended roughly at three-thirty.' Brittany put on a smile and walked through the door.

'I prefer walking Mother, it's called a choice, not like there's a lot of that around here...' Brittany saying trailing off putting her book bag on the floor next to the coffee table, plumping herself down on the couch. Her mother made her way to the kitchen then back to the living area sitting directly in front of Brittany on her chair. 'You were with that latino again, weren't you. What have I told you, they aren't who you should be associating with.'

Brittany shook her head in fury. 'That latino has a name, Santana. I only hang out with her, plus her father's a farms hand, not some kind of marijuana pusher.' Her mother seized at the thought of drugs, in which Brittany rolled her eyes again.

'She's my best friend alright? That's never going to change.' Brittany got up from the couch and looked at her mother.

'Fine. I'll leave it be.' She paused looking at her daughter. 'Go up stairs, we're having company tonight.' Brittany made her leave to go upstairs and shook her head, maybe she had been wrong, this world wouldn't change as long as people like her mother existed.

The next morning on the bus Brittany gazed out the window, the dinner last night was terrible, between the boy she invited over and her constant racist comments it's a wonder Brittany didn't pack up and leave. She was on the bus now, her mother made sure of it that morning. She looked out the bus window and she saw Santana walking, she really hated it. Brittany knew life would be easier on herself and so many other people if they just stopped the racist movements and just accepted everyone, I mean isn't it what they teach us in school, she often thought to herself. To accept one another for who they really are.

The bus finally got to the school and she waited for everyone to get off as she picked up her backpack and got off the bus, Santana was waiting. 'I thought you'd missed the bus.'

Brittany looked at her and shook her head. 'Are you kidding me? My mother made sure I was out in front of the house just as the bus pulled up.' Santana laughed, fixing her hair she glanced at Brittany, 'So I assume you had male company last night?'

Brittany nodded as they began the walk up to the school. 'You'd assume correctly. Fucking god, it's like clockwork. She's the warden of the house and I feel like my insane punishment is to have male company over for the rest of my life.' Santana looked around, 'Watch out, you're starting to sound like a homosexual,' Brittany shook her head and laughed. 'Yeah, I was told a few times about that last night.' Brittany looked down as they entered the school no matter what racist comments would be thrown towards Santana and it made Brittany absolutely mad, but every time she looked Santana's way, she always had a smile. Brittany admired Santana's bravery, she always had, it's one of the things she loved about her.

They arrived at Brittany's locker, Santana's was on the other side of the school but they always seemed to go to Brittany's first. 'Listen. I was reading this magazine last night, and they had an article about-' Brittany paused looking around, Santana smiled. 'People like us Britt?' Brittany nodded.

'Apparently it's all the rage in San Francisco, or at least people like us aren't looked down on. I say we do a road trip, just me and you.' Santana's smile widened. Brittany finished getting her books out of her locker and they were off to Santana's.

'We could hold hands, kiss' Brittany said laughing. Santana looked at Brittany and sighed. 'That sounds great and all Britt, but how are you going to convince your parents that driving to San Francisco with your,' Santana paused and put her fingers up in the air, 'latino friend is a great idea.'

'Well i'm not going to tell them that.' Brittany said laughing. 'We're going to take the bus down.'

They arrived at Santana's locker, Brittany leaned on the locker next to Santana's watching her laugh. 'That's your big plan? We're going to take a bus down?' Brittany nodded her head.

'Well obviously, we both know how much my mother loves the bus system.' Santana nodded in agreement. 'Can I think about it at least, I mean that's got to cost a -'

Brittany put her hand up. 'Don't worry about it. If you can't afford it, i'll pay,' she noticed Santana start to object, 'And then you can pay me back in Sweet Lady Kisses.' Santana smiled and nodded, closing her locker. They both had classes on the opposite side of campus and it was always hard to say goodbye.

Brittany smiled. 'Well, i'll see you at lunch?' Santana nodded as she turned to walk to her class room, Brittany did the same.

Santana turned around, 'OH, Britt!' Brittany turned around quickly, she could feel her heart beating. Santana walked up to Brittany, 'I almost forgot, I wanted to invite you over for supper? Or do you think that'll be too difficult to explain to your mother?'

Brittany laughed. 'I'll just tell her I scored a date, she won't even wonder.' Santana smiled. 'Great. So. Great.' Santana's smile had widened, the hallway was next to bare just the two of them standing in the middle of the hallway, in that awkward silence. Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek, 'See you at lunch.' Brittany smiled and turned around to walk to her homeroom.


End file.
